Weeping Willows
by Moixx
Summary: When Lindsay runs away again it takes Sara to reunite her with her mother. Another Chapter added.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a one-shot piece I did when I was bored. So I hope you like it. Please remember to review.

* * *

'I ran away a lot when I was your age.' The clear voice of a woman broke the silence inside the car. A younger girl, about 14, sat beside her and listened.

'Did you want to get away from your mom too?' the girl asked curiously as she looked up to the wiser and older woman.

The woman laughed sadly. 'You're lucky you have a mom to run away from.'

The young girl rolled her eyes and stared out the window. The brunette looked at her. 'You are really lucky, you know that right?'

The girl shrugged. 'I guess so.'

'What made you run away this time?'

She shrugged again, still staring out the window into the dark night. 'She doesn't pay attention to me. Running away makes her notice me.' She paused before bringing her eyes back to the woman. 'Please don't lecture me. I'll get enough of that when I get back home.'

The woman laughed again. 'I won't lecture you. I'm not your mother,' the girl smiled '..luckily. I would be out of my mind with worry if I was her.'

The girl giggled. 'But you ran away a lot. Didn't you care then about people getting worried 'bout you?'

Sara smiled sadly. 'No-one ever worried 'bout me. That's why you're lucky.'

Curiosity got the better of the girl, 'Why didn't anyone care?'

Sara looked into Lindsay's eyes. 'I went into foster care when I was about 12. It was a lot different to what it's like now. Then, nobody really paid attention to you. No one noticed if I was there or not. It wasn't a nice place to be. I kept running away to find something better. The cops kept bringing me back after getting caught shoplifting' she gave another sad laugh. 'I wasn't too good at that.'

Lindsay laughed but then quickly became serious. 'What about your family? Couldn't they look after you anymore?'

'My father was killed… and my mother was in jail for killing him. My brother, Bradley, went to stay with one of our aunts … no one wanted me. Bradley died shortly after. Drug overdose.' Sara shook her head sadly, 'Don't ever get involved in drugs Lindsay. I'm sure your mother has told you that.' Lindsay nodded.

'Why did your mother kill your father?'

'Drugs was the main cause of it all. Both were junkies, but my father got violent as the money ran out. They started stealing anything they could sell to get more. When that didn't work… my father took all our saving and came here to Vegas to gamble and win more back.' Sara took a deep breath, as if remembering it all vividly. 'That didn't work either. They borrowed money from relatives, never paying it back. We became the black sheep of the family and of the town. Everybody avoided us.'

Lindsay wiped stray tears from her eyes. 'That's so sad Sara!'

Sara nodded in reply. 'That's why your so lucky. You shouldn't take your mother for granted anymore. Everything she does is for you Lindsay. She loves you so much.' The girl nodded again. She looked down into her lap, now ashamed for everything she put her through.

'I don't think I can face her right now. Could I just stay here for a while?' Lindsay pleaded.

'Sure you can.'

The both looked forward at the entrance of the Crime Lab. Both were picturing Catherine inside sick with worry. Nick, Greg, Warrick and Sara had each gone out searching for the missing girl. Sara checked the cheap cafes just off the strip. As a child she went to cafes if she could afford to get a cup of tea. That's where she found Lindsay, huddled in the corner of 'The Teapot' nursing a mug of coffee.

In the car they waited half an hour before going to face the music. The silence was more relaxing than awkward. After the half an hour Lindsay broke that silence with a simple sigh. And then 'okay, I'm ready.' Sara nodded and stepped outside the car followed shortly by Lindsay.

Before they stepped inside, Sara glanced towards Lindsay and noticed the look of terror on her face. Although the teenager was much too old for it, Sara held her hand and walked inside with her. Lindsay held Sara's hand tight, not wanting to let go.

The both paused outside the breakroom where they could hear the sobs from Catherine and the unsuccessful attempts for Grissom trying to reassure her that Lindsay would be okay.

'I just don't know what to do anymore. She won't listen to me. I'm a horrible mother!' Catherine wailed.

Lindsay started crying from the doorway. Grissom and Catherine each looked up and smiles spread across each of their faces. Catherine jumped up to hug her. Sara let go of Lindsay's hand. Grissom looked at Sara. Sara looked at Grissom. The two Willow's women cried tears of happiness. Sara still stood in the hallway, unsure of what to do next. She turned around and walked back to the entrance, pulling out her cell phone on the way to call the guys and let them know Lindsay was found safe and sound.

Sara thought about how there is always a silver lining. Before she wouldn't have thought that her past would have any good to it, but thinking now. She may have just helped a mother and daughter become a family again.

* * *

Remember to review. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was the persistent knocking that awoke her. Groggily she dragged herself out of her bed and towards the door. The CSI part of her cautiously looked through the peephole to see who is was. Recognising the person instantly she unlocked the door and held it open for the person to enter.

'Hey Catherine,' Sara greeted as politely as she could manage, she was angry at being awoken from her sleep.

Catherine stood for a minute before going inside. At first she didn't say anything, as if she was thinking carefully about the words she chose. 'Sorry if I woke you,' she said looking down at Sara's pyjamas.

'S'alrite,' Sara replied quickly. 'Did you need something?'

'I was hoping we could talk.' She paused, 'about Lindsay.'

Sara looked a bit confused before replying. 'Um… okay. Is something wrong?'

A flash of anger crossed Catherine's face, 'Yes something is wrong!' she yelled. 'She isn't Lindsay anymore,' regretting her fierce tone of voice she quietened down, 'she is a completely different person now.'

It had been a fortnight since Sara had found the girl and taken her back to her mother, not before telling the teenager about her own dark past.

Catherine continued, 'After Eddie died..' Sara silently cringed at the mention of Eddie and his case which she couldn't solve, '..Lindsay became… cold and angry. She got in fights at school. She wouldn't listen to me. We fought all the time.'

'Look Catherine I don't really understand what this has to do with me.'

'Well it is to do with you. This behaviour continued till two weeks ago, after you found her after she ran away.' Sara didn't respond so Catherine continued, 'Look, I love my daughter. But she's different now,' Catherine chuckled, 'she helps out in the house. She talks to me. She tells me things. She won't tell me what you said to her.'

Sara thought quickly of something to say, 'Cath, it doesn't even matter. I said that she was a lucky girl to have a mother like you. That's it. Hopefully Lindsay's good behaviour lasts, but don't be surprised if it doesn't. All teenagers go through stuff like this.'

'I know teenagers rebel Sara. I did enough stuff when I was her age. I understand that. I just… I don't want her to run away again. I can handle the fights. I can punish her for fighting at school. I don't need to have the perfect daughter. In this job, how many teenage runaways to we find dead?' Catherine wiped away a tear from her cheek. 'A lot. I can't lose Lindsay like that. I can't lose Lindsay at all.'

Both women stood facing each other in silence for a while before Catherine became to talk once again.

'You don't need to tell me what you said to her. Just… what you said… will it stop her running away again?'

Sara nodded. 'She won't run away.'

'Thank you so much Sara.' She smiled at the women. 'You got me my daughter back.'

Catherine walked back towards the door, letting herself out. Sara was left standing alone in her apartment still a bit shocked from the conversation. After locking the door once again, she went back to bed.

* * *

I wasn't going to write another chapter to this. I got a lot of positive response to the first chapter that I decided I could give it a shot. So let me know if you liked it? Hated it? Want me to continue? 


End file.
